


玩偶

by ANranzeanzhiNA



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, 朝耀 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 12:42:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17766998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANranzeanzhiNA/pseuds/ANranzeanzhiNA





	玩偶

亚瑟在这家玩具店的橱窗里已经待了两个月。

他身上是相当具有英伦风格的棕黑小西装，长筒的笔直裤子与亮头小皮鞋简直是绝配。这不仅让他几乎成为目前店里最耀眼的明星，连亲手把他制作出来的店主小姑娘都对于这个玩偶爱不释手，实在是不舍得卖掉，才决定把他放在布置精美的橱窗里展示。

脚下是厚厚的棕色丝绒，手中还被细心安上了一根红榉木手杖，凡是路过的小孩子都会扒着橱窗的玻璃张大嘴巴细细注视着，甚至连些经过的大人扫一眼后也会笑着评价：“这个玩偶真神气啊，活灵活现的。”

亚瑟把这些赞赏一字不差地听进了耳朵，他觉得自己胸前的领带更加光亮了，尽最大努力去挺起胸膛——虽然在外界看来这只玩偶并没有什么明显的变化。但他不一样，他是一个会魔法的玩偶——他会说话，不过由于目前还没有人能和他对话，因此他是个魔法玩偶的秘密也一直没有暴露出去。

魔法玩偶亚瑟有一个习惯，就是每天向右边另一个大红色的展示台方向偷偷看几眼。那里的高台上面摆着一只漂亮的红衣玩偶。亚瑟自被手工制作出来之后拥有意识也才有两个月，还是个资历尚浅的新玩偶。他从平时那个小姑娘的自言自语中才勉强推断出来，那个红衣玩偶至少在这里呆了五个月——将近有半年，至于他是什么时候完工的就更不清楚了。

那个玩偶长着一副东方面容，还有着一双琥珀金的眼睛。他的目光虽然总是冷冷地投向前方，然而亚瑟却觉得那眼神中盛着隐约的柔波。对了，那个玩偶的名字是耀。虽然他棕黑色的半长发披散在肩头，但听小姑娘说可是个货真价实的男孩子。他身上金灿灿的配饰也令人好生羡慕，毕竟连身为当红明星的亚瑟玩偶都只有一个锡箔纸捏成的小银胸针，这可绝对不是一个普通玩偶应有的待遇。

他可真是一个很漂亮的玩偶。亚瑟想。一个魔法玩偶应该有这样优秀的朋友。

 

亚瑟就这样日复一日地接受着橱窗外人们欣赏的目光，也日复一日地有意无意瞟着那漂亮的东方玩偶。从装饰橱窗所用的金纱一般的树叶四散纷飞的节令一直到对面的店铺都挂起了红红的大灯笼和各式闪烁彩灯的时候，亚瑟站在橱窗里已经见证了太多外界人们的生活。橱窗对面就是这座城市最繁华的步行街，无论是粘糊在一起丝毫不分开的情侣们，跑来跑去停不下来的小孩子们，还有步履匆匆裹紧大衣的上班族们，在冷风冷雪中的步速都不自觉加快了许多。

亚瑟感受不到外面的风，但他能够看见玻璃外的树枝在摇个不停。

最近听他们说......好像外面快到了什么情人节？亚瑟不是很清楚情人节和情人两个词的含义，但他觉得像自己这样能每天看着耀，而耀似乎有时也会用那种含着些温柔的眼波看着他，仿佛两人的关系就这么确定了似的。不过他们之间一直都隔着一块不算长也不短的浅蓝色绒布，像是有一湾不深也不浅的海水阻拦着。

直到某一天，他终于鼓起勇气，在店铺打烊之际的昏暗里向那个高台的方向远远发出了些声音：“你好？”

那边没有回应。

“呃......你好？我是说，那边的......玩偶先生？”亚瑟加重了指代的意味，虽然他心里的小鼓打个不停，声音都有些发颤。

那边还是没有回应。

亚瑟又接连问了三遍，可是那个东方玩偶的身形连动都没有动，就仿佛没听见一般。

难道他是个没有魔法的玩偶？玩偶亚瑟难以置信地想，他觉得他有必要采取一些什么行动，不仅仅是为了听到这个漂亮的东方玩偶的回应，也不仅仅是为了那全身上下灿灿熠熠的小配饰。

......

“所以......玩偶亚瑟采取了什么行动？”黑发的东方人松开挽住身边人的臂弯的手，接着紧了紧身上的浅色格子围巾。橱窗外行道树的枝叶哗啦啦地响，橱窗内浅棕色的绒布上正一边一个放置着两只玩偶，中间是一条缀满塑料泡沫的海蓝色丝绒。

“你想知道后续？”英国人把中国人的胳膊重新往回扯，即便对方白了他一眼也丝毫不撒手。毕竟这是他们少数可以光明正大在街上行走的机会，虽然两个人还是围着厚厚的围巾，并且同时戴着恨不得压到下巴的帽子。“......表达一下你的诚意。”

王耀自然能够听出来他在憋笑，但迫于自己蓬勃的好奇心，他还是犹豫半瞬软了口气:“亚蒂，如果你的故事真的能够打动我，我当然就可以勉为其难地买下它们。”

“你难道不觉得这两只真的很像我们两个吗？我一开始还以为这是联合国总部官方设计的周边。”亚瑟柯克兰终于笑出声抱臂，目光扫视在橱窗的上下。

王耀眨眨琥珀色的眼睛：“不要打岔。”

“......那我可就接着讲了。”他收回笑容，深思良久后直视着平滑的玻璃，镜面效果成功地反射出金发男人深邃的五官。

 

“玩偶亚瑟想尽了一切办法来获得玩偶耀的回应，但是他渐渐发现耀并不是不会说话，因为他甚至偶尔会发出富有感情的叹息。”亚瑟柯克兰说到这里下意识把东方人向怀中拉了拉，像是生怕他跑掉似的。

“他只是——他只是根本没有把玩偶亚瑟放在眼里。这让这个橱窗里的新星开始变得恼怒......我想，你应该知道接下来的事情了。”

王耀的目光扫到橱窗边缘，再缓缓回到正中央，什么也没有说。

他知道得很清楚。

在那些处于欲望与罪恶的边界，连亲吻都染上对方的气息。

糜烂，简直烂透了。

古老的北京城见证了王座的正式交替，那几年呼吸的空气中满溢着窒息的死亡味道。深深吸一大口，却又像是阿芙蓉般令人迷醉。

他曾在无数个苍白如纸的早晨迷迷糊糊地被刺进大殿的光惊醒，然后木然地看着脚踝上冷硬的金属环。那时候的他才是个真正的玩偶，可是玩偶的支配者却总是玩不腻。

自己都几乎要放弃自己，这样的玩偶还有什么可以存在的必要？  
沉醉。清醒。颓废。再度沉醉。  
无尽的循环在那个时候一点点磨损着他仅剩的意志。

男人从没有给他过休息的机会，往往是连清理的可能性都没有。浑身上下沾满了情液，透明的胶质的浑浊的泛着泡沫的，一样不差地描摹在病态的白色皮肤上。蜜穴光明正大地裸露着，称得上色情，更是诱情。

“你好妖艳。”男人这样赞美。但是王耀恨不得能将他的碧绿眼瞳挖出来，随手扔做哪个帝王的皇冠上的配珠。但是想想他更觉得恶心，不仅仅是由于体内灌满的东西沉甸甸地坠着他，让他感觉既羞耻又绝望。

是错位还是畸形？有时候他会目光空洞地看着殿外四角的苍白天空，良久都没有想明白这个问题。昏昏沉沉的头脑什么都不愿意去想，反倒是这时他是最为听话的。

不同想法的是，亚瑟·柯克兰每天都在期待心心念念的东方美人所带来的声色与诱惑，与此同时也在期待着对方犹如困兽一般的无力反击。那样衬托得他就仿佛救世主，他将饱满的种子埋进身下人涂了胭脂般的身体里时也是这么想的。

没人教他们什么是对和错，虽然目前是人类文明前进的大飞跃时代，他们的心智却还是停滞在简单的一维运算。在那个喜欢就是喜欢，爱就是爱，讨厌就是讨厌的年代，简练的生存法则往往更受推崇，虽然它现在也在无声地运行着。

成者王，败者寇。

他们差点就以为，彼此糜烂才是最终的结局。

“你是故意的吗？”许久，王耀才冷冷开口，毫无声调的起伏。

“如果你真的那么觉得......”亚瑟咬咬唇想说出下一句，但还是敛目停了话尾。“我们走吧。”

王耀却松开了手，径直走向小而精致的店铺门口。

“耀......？”金发男人呆站在原地，沉吟半晌跟着他也进了店内。

室内比他们想象得要华美细腻得多，摆着各式各样的玩偶和许多漂亮的小吊坠，是一些女孩子们很容易一见钟情的小玩意儿。但显然这都是手工布置的，不少边角还留着裁剪的痕迹。一个穿着工作服的年轻女孩听到声响才从桌前转过头来，“欢迎光临......有什么需要的吗？”

“你应该很熟悉我们吧？”王耀摘下厚厚的红色格子围巾，露出那张颇有识别度的脸。“等等......您们是？”待女孩看清楚他们的容貌之后，双手捂住嘴巴半天说不出完整的一句话来。“不会吧......是真的......天......”

“你的手很巧啊。”黑色半长发的东方人笑得温和。

“哪里......我是......我只是每天都看几遍采访的片段，还有这只是照着照片随便做做......您、您们有什么要求？我会尽量办到的。”女孩显然语无伦次起来。

“实话实说好了......我很喜欢你外面橱窗里的那两个玩偶，想知道我们可不可以出钱买下它？不过......我猜你应该也舍不得……所以如果不愿意就算了……”王耀面上带几分犹豫，但最终还是说出了口。

“......若是愿意的话，价格你来定。”稍有生疏的普通话传到耳畔，东方人诧异地瞥了一眼身边的男人，但并没反驳什么。  
女孩看看亚瑟，又转头看看王耀，显然是在思索着。  
“不不不……不会让您们破费的，今天能够见到二位先生……我就已经很满足了。”她接着连连摆手，眼睛里像是什么东西在燃着亮光，又小跑到橱窗柜台前，“这两个玩偶，算我送您们啦！”

“那……那怎么行……”黑发男人客气地推辞，脸颊不受抑制地泛红。

“预祝二位情人节快乐！王先生，柯克兰先生……”女孩把两只玩偶往他怀中一塞，低头用手指卷着她的长发，声音也愈发小下去，“……本来这就是为了您们做的，看样子今天我就可以达成心愿啦。”

“那真是不好意思......”  
王耀只觉得自己的脸变得更烫了。他重新用围巾把自己捂得严严实实，接连道了好几句谢就连忙拉着英国人逃离现场。

推开木框包裹的玻璃门，直接撞上的就是外界的阵阵朔风，王耀下意识把手里的两个玩偶抱得更紧凑些，让它们的脸贴靠在一起。亚瑟·柯克兰略低头看见这副情景，嘴角不自觉带上了笑意。“……现在他们之间再没有什么可以间隔的东西了。”他又问：“如果你不介意的话，能告诉我为什么改主意了吗？”

东方人的几缕发丝在寒风中飘荡着，他抬起头正对上对方碧绿的瞳：“你的故事虽然不好听，但很真实。”

 

“真实的事情，是不论你喜不喜欢都要听下去的。”

“不过……为了留下这两个小家伙，你倒是编了个不错的故事。”

亚瑟·柯克兰悬着的心仿佛突然放了下来，他顿了顿又故作神秘地开口，“那个故事可不是我编的…”他接着指指手握手杖一身西服的金发玩偶，“是他告诉我的。通过魔法。”

“是吗？”王耀看着他笑，眉眼微弯，“所以他真的是一只魔法玩偶？”

“如果你愿意相信，他就会是。”

“像个童话。”王耀收回目光直视前方，似乎表现得漠不关心。  
“我们也像童话。成人版的。”英国人左手主动攥过来，握得很紧。  
停了一刻他说道，“刚刚玩偶亚瑟告诉我，他很开心愿望能达成，因为王耀玩偶终于肯友好地回答他了。”

“……王耀玩偶说了什么呢？”他把亚麻金的碎发不声不响地向身侧靠近着。

“是啊，说了什么？”王耀没有避让并做出凝眉沉思状，刹那却转头在英国人颊侧轻蹭了一下，温热的薄唇触及冰冷的皮肤，算不上亲吻，但对于对方而言却几乎能把他带上高/潮。

“也许他说的是，玩偶亚瑟你笑得太大声了，快给我闭嘴——”

然后他的所有话就被堵在深吻里。

赶在情人节这天之前达成愿望的金发小玩偶，此刻神气地躺在在黑发男人的怀中，身旁是另一个同样漂亮可爱的红衣玩偶。他那用细针线所缝成的唇角似乎翘起的弧度更大了些，不过，也可能这只玩偶原本就是这样子的。


End file.
